User talk:The Fox Boss
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Gin Ichimaru page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 21:14, 16 April 2010 Edits We do not compare to other series unless specifically stated. Any further attempts to add what you have been adding to the Horin page will be deleted--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 01:42, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Image First of all, it lacked a Fair Use Rationale, which is something we require for all images that are to be used in articles. If there is no Fair Use Rationale, then the image will be removed, and if a rationale isn't added, then it'll eventually be deleted as well. Second of all, when you insert an image, it needs to be above a paragraph. Do not insert an image in the middle of a sentence, as it creates unnecessary clutter. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:56, November 12, 2011 (UTC) If your image hasn't been deleted yet, then you click on the image and hit "Edit" like you would an article. Enter the following coding: Summary Licensing It's not showing up the way it should here, but please remember to put in line breaks after each line section. In the respective fields, you put a description of the image in "Description", the source of the image (anime, manga, etc) in "Source", the episode or chapter number in "Portion", the reason you are posting the image in "Purpose", the resolution/quality of the image taken (low, medium, high, etc) in "Resolution", and it's replaceability in "Replaceability" (which is usually "Only by the same image of higher quality"). "Other Information" can be left blank. Hope this helps. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:56, November 12, 2011 (UTC) They're missing line breaks (which, in case you don't know what that means, is done by pressing "Enter" at the end of a line), which is needed for the template to work. Try putting it on one of your images for now, and if there are any errors, I'll point them out to you and tell you how to fix them. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 01:37, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Be sure to put line breaks after section headers too ("Summary" and "Licensing"). And you edit the image like you would an article or talk page to insert the coding for the template. The image you uploaded should still be around, as I don't recall any of the administrators deleting it, so start by putting the coding on the Gegetsuburi image you uploaded. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 02:35, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Apply the template to the image you uploaded, and if you made any mistakes, I'll show you where and how to correct them. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 03:44, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Alright, try reading this blog post Godisme left at Wiki Community Central, which does outline how you leave a Fair Use rationale on an image. If you have any further questions, you may want to ask him. He can probably explain it better than I can. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:40, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Edit Warring Should you choose to continue your edit war, you will be blocked-- That is not the point. The Point is that your edit was undone, and then rather than talking to the person who undid your edit to find out why, you chose, and still choose to simply redo it. This is called edit warring and is in no way permissible.-- Re: Info Placement To answer your question about the CFYOW novel, I'm the one who is solely responsible for writing the massively long summary. I haven't gotten to Shinji's bankai yet, let alone Shuhei's, as that is still a lot of writing to be done. Not only that, but I've also started to make a preview of Hikone on the Sandbox. Now, unless you actually plan on helping me, I'd suggest you be more respectful and stop trying to rush me. I am already going as fast as I can. Timjer (talk) 05:39, May 22, 2019 (UTC)